


Pegging

by Garish_Flower



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [6]
Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: During the economic decline in Hamburg,  you find yourself working in the red light district and while your customers always come and go, one always seems to come back.
Relationships: John Lennon/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Pegging

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmas Prompt #3: Pegging 
> 
> You know, I never thought I would ever write the words John Lennon and pegging in the same sentence, but here I am. Anyways, Happy Holidays if you celebrate them! I'm a little rusty on my pegging writing since I haven't written for it since my Loki fic, but here it goes! With some nice Sub!John content.

Working in Hamburg’s red-light district wasn’t an ideal situation, but neither was living in an economically dry post-war Hamburg. A girl had to make ends meet so you, like many other women, turned towards an industry that was always booming: prostitution.

You worked at a brothel that was surrounded by several bars, so you’d make easy money in exchange for late nights of work. Your customers would come and go, but you always had one that was consistent. Every Tuesday a young man, close to your age, would come in with his hair greased back, his nose sharp, and his eyes squinting in a desperate attempt to focus. It took three appointments, but you soon learned his name, John, he was performing at a few bars around your place of work with a small group of boys from Liverpool and hoped to make it big someday.

You looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly one am which meant John would be coming by sometime soon. He was a special client and had… special… interests. You didn’t mind, there was something so gratifying about getting someone else off that made your need to get off fulfilled by hearing John’s hoarse and whiney moans fill the dingey room until the early hours of the morning.

He walked in, paid the man that sat at the front desk and waited in his seat for you to be brought down. You greeted him with a familiar kiss to the cheek and grabbed his hand, his palms were sweaty like always and he chattered about his most recent endeavor with the bands he played with. Today he donned a new leather jacket, you ran your fingers cross the cool material “Is this new?” You asked as soon as you entered your designated bedroom, a small coy smile playing on your lips.

John grinned confidently, “Yeah, we just got new jackets today, do you like it?” He asked, pulling his shoulders back and straightening his posture.

You nodded your head “It ties the look together,” You said keeping your hand flatly pressed against chest. Your hand reached up and slowly unzipped it. The sound of the zipper filled the silent and tension filled room, “I’d hate for it to get messy tonight.” You teased. John swallowed thickly and looked down at you as your arms slid the jacket down his shoulders, exposing his black tee shirt, “You, gonna be a good boy for me Johnny?” You asked tossing the jacket off onto a chair in the side of the room.

John vigorously nodded his head, his greased back hair falling lightly in his face, “Yes, Ma’am.” He answered obediently.

You smiled and cupped his cheek, patting it lightly, “That’s what I like to hear, now go on and get ready for me.” You said pulling away so you could get the supplies you would need for the night.

As you dug through your supply trunk you could hear John frantically shuffling around and undressing. You knew as soon as you would turn around, he would be laying down on the bed only clad in his briefs, he was always such a good boy for you. Once you found what you would need, you placed it on the table near the bed before you knelt at John’s side. You ran your hand down his chest, your thumbs lightly ghosting over his nipples, causing him to shudder beneath your touch. He was always so responsive, and you loved it.

You glanced up at John, who was intently watching you as your hand traveled further and further down towards his briefs which were beginning to tent up, “Do you want me to touch you, Johnny?” You asked, running your fingertips along the worn elastic. He nodded his head, not speaking, “Use your words, dear.” Your voice was firm and commanding.

John swallowed thickly “Yes, please ma’am.” He answered.

You smiled, pulling them down and exposing his member, you grasped it and firmly pumped your hand up his length. John gasped and bucked his hips into your hands, you stilled your motions and gave him a chastising glance “Come on, John, naughty boys don’t get to come.”

He let out a soft whine and clenched the thread barren sheets, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He muttered as you continued your motions. You could feel him growing painfully hard in your hand and the tip of his cock began to leak precum and become red with arousal. John hissed through clenched teeth and the muscles in his thighs flexed, “Can I come, please?” He asked through a hoarse voice.

He was always so needy, you tutted “Not yet, we haven’t even gotten to the fun stuff.” You reminded him. John continued to let out whiney sighs and moans as you slowly squeezed and stroked his full length. Your free hand began to lightly rub his thigh, inching closer and closer to his tight little ass. He whimpered feeling your fingers ghosting over him before you pulled away and adjusted his legs, spreading them and putting his knees up.

“Open up.” You commanded and slipped your fingers between John’s needy lips where he sucked on them, making lewd noises and rubbing his tongue along your finger pads. You pulled your fingers from his mouth with a soft ‘pop’ and he let out a sigh of disappointment.

After you reached for a bottle of lube, spreading the liquid on your fingers and rubbing them between his cheeks. John let out a loud wanton moan when he felt your fingers brush against his hole, you paused your motions, “What do you want?” You asked, urging him to beg for you.

He did, he always begged for you, “Fingers, please.” His voice sounded desperate and small.

Your mouth hung ajar as you inserted one finger into John’s ass, he gasped and arched his back at the feeling of fullness and preened against your touch, you soon added another one to help prep him for tonight’s activities. You pumped your fingers in and out, curling them and rubbing against his walls while John desperately tried to stay still like you had previously instructed him to. Your free hand continued to pump his painfully hard cock with long languid motions, he was a mess beneath you.

His greased hair had become sweaty and fallen out of its perfectly combed style and his cheeks were dusted pink. You loved seeing John like this. Every time you would see him outside the brothel, he had a swarm of ladies around him or was picking a fight and exuded masculine energy. But here he was your good boy and followed all your instructions, rarely ever a brat or talking back. He was aching for a strong woman to control him and you gave it to him.

You pulled your fingers out of him and spread his cheeks, John let out a needy whine, “You ready for me, hun?” You cooed, leaning over him and lightly cupping his face.

John leaned into your touch, his eyes shut blissfully “Yes, please.” He begged.

You pulled away from him to ready yourself, “Be a good boy and sit still for me.” You said giving him a warning look. You reached over and grabbed your double strap on, letting out a soft moan as you inserted your portion inside of you and then rubbed lube on the exposed portion. You tightened the straps around your hips and thighs and squired more lube on your hand, just to make sure John would be comfortable.

You hovered over him and smoothed his sweaty hair away from his forehead and brushed it back, “You’re my good boy, yeah?” You asked rubbing the plastic cock between his cheeks. John found himself lost in the anticipation, his eye closed and his breathing rough, “Come on, Johnny, I need you to talk to me.” You said lightly tapping the side of his face.

John opened his eyes to look at you, his pupils were blown with pleasure and they looked as though it took all his will power to focus on your face, “Yeah,” He said breathlessly, “Your good boy.” He swallowed thickly, glancing down to where your legs were pressed against the backs of his thighs.

You followed his line of sight and lightly pressed the plastic cock against his well prepped hole. John’s mouth opened and he inhaled sharply feeling you stretch him before you teasingly pulled back, “Please,” John whined, his nose scrunching in frustration

“Please what?” You teased.

“Fuck me, please.” John said softly, his brows furrowed.

You slowly inserted the plastic cock into him, you moaned feeling the pressure against the insert inside you as it pushed deeper inside your wet cunt and gave John a moment to adjust, softly kissing his cheeks “You’re so good,” You cooed “My good boy, John.” You said as you placed light kisses all over his face.

John moaned and spread his legs further apart allowing you to sink in a little bit more. His cock twitched against his stomach as he desperately held back his need to release and tried to steady his breathing. Once it was caught, he let out one last shaky breath “M-move,” He choked out, “Please,”

You sat up and lightly moved your hips causing a moan to slip from both of your mouths before you pulled out and slammed your hips against his setting a steady rhythm. Soft moans spilled from John’s lips and filled the room. You continued to pump his cock in tandem with your thrust, you felt his thighs tense around you, “Don’t,” You warned, “You’re not allowed to come yet.” You said pulling your hand away from him and resting it on his soft tummy.

John whined, his face was red, and his body was sweaty “Please, please.” He begged.

You slapped your hips against his and moaned as the dildo inside you scraped your walls, filling you up and hitting all the right spots “No,” You snapped, “You know what happens when you’re greedy.” You warned, “I’ll leave you tied to that chair with a vibrator in your ass and leave you.”

He knew you would hold true to your word and you would fuck him until his legs turned into jelly, then leave him, his arms and legs strapped to a chair with a vibrator in his tight little hole; bare, sticky, and with tears running down his face. You’d done it before, and as tantalizing as the idea was it, he liked it when you weren’t cross with him.

You began to pick up your pace, rutting into him and loosing yourself, feeling the dildo inside you thrusting in and curling perfectly, rubbing against your g spot. Your mouth hung open and breathy moans fell from your lips “You take me so well, baby.” You cooed, whipping some of the tears that had begun to form in the corner of John’s eyes away from his face, “God,” You groaned and cupped his face “You’re bloody gorgeous like this, you’re such a mess.” You laid yourself atop him and buried your face in his sweaty shoulder, inhaling his natural musky scent.

John’s hands wrapped around you and held you close to his chest as the two of you began to lose yourselves in pleasure. The plastic cock inside John repeatedly rubbed against his prostate and his legs shook from holding off his orgasm, “Please, please,” He gasped and ran his fingers through your hair, “Please, let me come, I want it so bad.” His words slurred together, and his voice cracked from the strain.

Your walls clenched around the dildo inside you and you shuttered against him as you came “Come on, John, come for me baby.” You said leaning back and pumping his cock in tandem with your thrusts.

John grunted and his face scrunched up as he closed his eyes, his mouth opened and he let out a shuttering gasp while you continued to milk his cock, painting his stomach with thick ropes of his seed. His hips bucked against your hand as you continued to jerk him off even after he came, “Stop, stop, stop,” He begged, the pleasure soon becoming painful and too overwhelming for him.

You pulled your hand away and sat for a moment to catch your breath before you pulled out of him, “Stay here, I’ve got to clean up my messy boy.” You said wiping the sweat that had condensed on your forehead off with the back of your hand.

As you crawled off the bed, your legs wobbled for a moment before you took the chance to take the strap on off, your legs becoming slick with your arousal and set it on the floor. You grabbed a rag and briefly walked over to the attached bathroom to dampen it with warm water. When you returned you found John laying in the same position, his eyes hanging heavy from exhaustion.

You tapped his knees and he responded by spreading them for you. You began to run the cloth over his legs, cleaning him up from the copious amounts of lube you had used previously and then moved to his stomach and wiped the cum off. You tossed the rag to the side and flopped on the bed, typically John was quite chatty afterwards, but this time he was fairly quiet. You turned and faced him on your side and ran your fingers lightly along his chest, “Are you feeling okay, John?” You asked in concern.

John cracked one of his eyes open and peered down at you, “Hm?” He hummed, “Oh yeah, ‘m perfect.” He sounded wonderfully content but shut his eyes after he responded.

You pursed your lips and couldn’t help but bring your hand up to brush his stray and messy hair from his face, “You’re thinking though,” You smiled, “That can be a bit dangerous.” You joked and moved closer to John’s side.

His face broke into a grin and he snaked an arm around your waist, pulling you flush against him, your sweaty bodies sticking together. He began to trail soft kisses from your cheek, to your jaw, and finally to your ear where he stopped “I want to feel that cunt come around my cock next time.” He whispered huskily into your ear.

A shiver crept up your spine and you swallowed thickly, “I-I would be open to changing things up.” You tried to sound confident, but your voice failed you.

John pulled back and gave you a cheeky grin, as if he hadn’t been whispering filthy things into your ear moments earlier, “Also,” He added, “Tomorrow, I want you to come see us play.”

You typically tried to keep your interactions with our clients limited to the walls of the brothel, for safety purposes. But you could make one exception.


End file.
